


Fluffy Logicality Drabbles

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, No Angst, No Smut, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, logicality - Freeform, nothing else, pure fluff, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Welcome to an entire book dedicated to purely short, adorable, fluffy Logicality drabbles! I love Logicality with all my heart and fluffy Logicality moments make my heart melt and explode. So, why not self indulge and write a bunch of things that I wish would canonically happen in the series?Feel free to leave requests! I’ll accept anything (to an extent). If you don’t want to request on here, then you can DM me on my Instagram @/SepticMacktheCat (where your chances of being replied to are best) or on much Tumblr @/Anti-sxpticeye.As always, comments are always welcome!





	1. First Kiss

Patton was eager as ever to finally share that special moment with his impossibly alluring, new boyfriend, Logan, but Logan on the other hand, wasn’t as enthusiastic about the idea. Logan wasn’t much of one for physical contact, so he wanted to take things slow. 

He didn’t want to let Patton down, though, so he had promised him that one day he would be ready to go farther than a simple hug. Hell, he had just recently become comfortable with embracing another human, and being embraced by one. Patton had urged Logan to take his time and that it’s perfectly okay to not be ready yet. Patton assured his boyfriend that he’d stick by him and support him wholeheartedly. 

However, when the day finally came where Logan was ready to show his love in a more intimate way, Patton was ecstatic. He couldn’t contain his overwhelming excitement for this very moment he had waited months for. 

Patton inhaled excitedly as his giddy smile widened even more. “You ready, Lo?” 

Logan took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering closed for merely a second before he smiled softly at Patton. “Certainly,” he nodded, his eyes darting to Patton’s lips and back to his eyes. 

Patton let a squeal escape his lips and nodded back in understanding. “Okay, okay!” He reached up to rest the palm of his hand on Logan’s cheek, soothing him of his nerves. 

“You sure?” He asked again, wanting to make sure that Logan was definitely certain that he wanted this. 

Logan chuckled breathily and leaned in a bit, smoothing his hand over Patton’s shoulder. “Very sure.” 

At that, Patton leaned in the rest of the way and finally, _finally, _connected their lips for the first time in a gentle, soft, almost hesitant kiss, again offering Logan time to back out if he needed.__

____

____

However, Logan did the exact opposite. He pressed their lips harder together, seemingly unsure but mixed with a strange boost of confidence. It felt so weird, so different. But it felt so good. It felt so _right. ___

____

____

Everything seemed to melt into place as their lips danced together for far longer than they had anticipated for their first kiss, but neither of them were complaining. Both lovers smiled lovingly into the kiss, running their hands over each other’s bodies. 

Once they pulled away from the breathtaking kiss, they rested their foreheads together, simply gazing adoringly into each other’s eyes. 

“That was better than I expected.”


	2. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds out about Patton’s artistic abilities. Patton isn’t so keen on the idea of Logan acquiring this information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Breif mentions of blood

Patton was secretly extremely artistic. The card that he had given Virgil didn’t do any justice for the extent that his artistic abilities reach. The main reason he isn’t open about it is because he doesn’t want to discourage Roman, the creative side, but there’s something deep down that tells him that it’s something more. 

“Hey, Logan, I’m gonna go grab a glass of water, you want anything while I’m down there?” Patton asked his boyfriend, sliding out of his bed as said boyfriend let out a pitiful whine at the loss of contact and warmth by his side. Patton giggled sweetly at the noise. 

“If you don’t mind, bring up a glass for myself as well,” Logan sighed as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, involuntary cracking his back in the process. 

Patton nodded in understanding. “Alrighty! Two glasses of water coming up!” 

And with that, Patton skipped out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Logan’s focus redirected to the sound of paper shifting somewhere in the room, seemingly by the gust of wind that the slamming door had produced. Logan’s eyes followed as the pieces of paper slowly drifted off of the wooden shelf and onto the floor, nearly sliding underneath the bed. 

His curiosity took over as he quirked an eyebrow, uncrossing his legs and hopping off the bed. The Nerd leaned down and picked delicately picked up the pieces of paper, studying them like chemistry notes the night before an exam. 

His face instantly bloomed salmon when he realized what were carefully sketched on them. 

One of the pages contained a portrait of Logan himself drawn in a scarily accurate realism style (he was almost convinced that it was a black and white photograph that Patton had printed out) with a kiss mark on his cheek, with an arrow that pointed to it with ‘From: Patton <3’ scribbled beside the symbol. 

The second page was also sketched in the realism style, and instead of just Logan, it was a picture of both of them smiling contently while their hands formed the shape of a heart; the heart being the main focus of the drawing. What your eyes are drawn to first. 

“Logan? What are you doing with those?!” 

Patton’s alarmed voice echoed through the room as he rested the glasses on the nearest surface, spilling some of the water over the edges, and leaping over to where Logan had the drawings loosely grasped in his palms. The moral facet snatched the pages from Logan’s hands, making Logan hiss from the slide of the paper against his skin. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry Lo!” Patton’s hand flew to his boyfriend’s as a little blood began to seep out of the wound. 

“It’s- it’s fine, Patton. I’ll survive,” Logan replied with another hiss as the pad of Patton’s thumb grazed across the injured flesh. “The more important question is: why would you hide those?” 

“Oh, so I assume you had a chance to take them in before I got back,” Patton’s let Logan’s hand drop as a blush spread across his cheeks and traveled down his neck. 

Logan nodded in confirmation. “They are beautiful, Patton. They are incredibly well done. You are extremely talented, love,” Logan reached up to brush Patton’s hair out of his flustered face with his uninjured hand. 

“You- you really think so, Lo? I always thought that it was embarrassing,” Patton admitted. “I’ve always said that I didn’t tell anyone about my drawing abilities because I didn’t want to discourage Roman, and while that is true, another part of me is kinda insecure, y’know? I thought that drawing lovey-dovey pictures of my boyfriend was weird,” Patton chuckled anxiously. 

Logan shook his head and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s head. “Not at all, Star. I think that it’s quite endearing.” 

“Aww, Logannn,” Patton whined as he buried his face in Logan’s neck, trying to allow his face to settle down a bit. 

“You are wonderful Patton,” Logan ran the fingers of his wounded hand through his boyfriend’s soft locks, accidentally letting a bit of blood soak into the strands. 

“I hope you don’t mind blood in your hair,” Logan chuckled lowly. 

Patton shook his head. 

“I love everything that you have to offer. I love you so much, Logan.” 

“I love you too, Patton. So much.”


	3. Sharing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton are the KINGS of sharing clothing. They share clothes so often that they don't even divide their closet with one person's clothes on one side and the other person's clothes on the other, they just mix everything together and pick out whatever they feel like wearing every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild swearing

Logan and Patton are the KINGS of sharing clothing. They share clothes so often that they don't even divide their closet with one person's clothes on one side and the other person's clothes on the other, they just mix everything together and pick out whatever they feel like wearing every day. 

There have been more instances than Roman or Virgil care to admit where they've called Patton "Logan" or Logan "Patton" because of how often they wear each other's clothing. 

The first time it had happened, Logan was in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee while catching up on some work while he was wearing Patton's iconic blue polo shirt, and Roman had come waltzing into the kitchen moments later, asking who he had presumed was Patton where his usual cat hoodie is. 

It not-so subtly scared the ever-loving shit out of Roman when Logan's deep, monotonous voice echoed through his lips instead of Patton's high, bubbly tone.  

"It's with Patton," Logan had replied with slight humour laced in his voice. The slight shit-eating smirk that graced Logan's lips at Roman's shock said everything. 

The first time Virgil had experienced the fright of hearing the wrong voice come from the wrong appearance was when Patton had deliberately attempted to scare Virgil by wearing Logan's usual black polo and iconic dark blue tie, and sneak up on the poor anxious facet while he was watching a horror movie. 

Patton had used the power of rising up anywhere to his advantage to move forward with his plan. The moral facet had risen up behind the couch, where Virgil was lounged in a very precarious position that seemed a little uncomfortable. Patton shrugged it off as he watched some poor dude have a fencepost impaled through his chin. He shivered at the sight, but ultimately avoided eye contact with the screen, strictly focusing on Virgil. 

Once he had successfully crept up to the back of the couch, he spoke up softly. 

"Kiddo?" 

He saw Virgil flinch in surprise at the voice, hastily swiping the remote and pausing the movie, shuffling to look behind him. 

"Yes Pa- the fuck?!" 

Patton couldn't keep the mischievous smile off of his face when Virgil's eyes widened in complete and utter confusion and fright as he saw what wasn't Patton, but Logan, or so it seemed. 

"Jesus! You scared the fuck outta me, Logan! How did you do that? How did you manage to sound exactly like Patton?!" Virgil exclaimed as he held his palm to his chest, using the other to push himself back onto the cushions from nearly falling onto the ground when he was frightened. 

"Logan? Logan's upstairs, kiddo. There's nobody else here but me, the one and only Patton!" Patton announced cheerfully, snickering as Virgil blinked in disbelief, almost trying to process an unimaginable event happening right in front of him. 

"You-wha-huh?" 

"I wanted to come ask you if you would be interested in helping me cook dinner tonight," Patton smiled, feigning obliviousness to Virgil's clear confusion painting his features. 

It took Virgil an embarrassingly long time to figure out that Logan and Patton share clothes. 

~~ 

"Hey, Lo?" Patton called softly. 

"Yes, Patton?" 

"How do I look?!" The moral facet asked his boyfriend enthusiastically, spinning around on his heel to reveal his most recent outfit that adorned his slim body. It was nothing too new to Logan, seeing as Patton wears his ties quite often. This time, Patton was sporting his own blue polo with Logan's dark blue tie, paired with a pair of Logan's navy blue jeans. On his head perched one of Patton's own pastel flower crowns. Logan had to admit, Patton looked absolutely astonishingly precious. 

"The tie blends in with the shirt," Logan pointed out, making Patton giggle with an agreeing nod. 

"Yeah, but, the tie reminds me of you," Patton admitted for what seemed like the millionth time in the past week, idly playing with the piece of fabric between his fingertips. Logan chuckled gravelly at the statement. 

"I would assume that you wouldn't be too worried about ever being too far away from me, seeing as we live in the same mind." 

"But sometimes you're busy with Thomas! And I get lonely!" Patton pouted, taking steps closer towards Logan, who was sitting on the foot of their bed. 

"You could always join us," Logan suggested, grabbing his own tie wrapped around Patton's neck and pulling the cheery trait to sit on his lap, kissing him gently. 

"Yeah, but, I need to take care of Virgil." 

"I think that Virgil's perfectly capable of taking care of himself," Logan brushed a strand of hair out of his boyfriend's eye. 

Patton shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. One thing's for sure, though: you sure look cute with my hoodie wrapped around your shoulders," Patton smirked playfully at Logan's taken aback expression, seemingly baffled by the sudden shift in topics. 

"F-falsehood," Logan stuttered, Logan never stutters! 

Patton smiled triumphantly as a blush dusted over Logan's cheeks, making the nerd duck his head into his own shoulder in an attempt to hide the heat forming over his face. 

"Yes! I made the ever stoic Logan blush!" Patton cheered, grasping Logan's face gently and tilting it back up to face him. 

Patton presses a quick kiss to Logan's lips before stating; 

"We sure do look cute in each other's clothes."


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan seeks out advice for dealing with his feelings for Patton. However, the outcome is very unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot shorter than the other three... like a Drabble SHOULD be. It’s because this is an old Drabble I wrote in my Sanders Sides One Shots book on Wattpad in a period where I hadn’t posted for a while (I was working on another long one shot) but still wanted to give my readers SOME content.

Logan wasn't an idiot by any means, so when he started to show signs of affection towards Patton, he definitely caught it right away. 

Now, because he's not an idiot, he did the only logical thing his mind could think to do: Research. 

He didn't want to feel love towards Patton, because that's not his primary function! He's logic for gods sake! He's not supposed to feel emotions! He needed to research ways on how to completely diminish feelings of love and affection quick, or else he'll be destroyed into a figurative bloody pulp by its effects.

However, what he didn't expect was for Roman's brilliant suggestion of just confessing to Patton to end with him pinned up against the wall with Patton's lips pressed against his, in a deep and passionate kiss. 

It's not like he minds, though.


End file.
